


Damned and Divine

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Tiivistelmä: Tom oli käymässä kärsimättömäksi, mutta hänkin oli huomannut kaikki ei-niin-vaivihkaiset katseet, jotka seurasivat Harryn liikkeitä Viistokujalla.





	Damned and Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Ikäraja: S  
> Paritus: Harry/Tom Riddle jr.  
> Tyylilaji: Draama, Preslash  
>    
> Haasteet: Kulisseissa, FF100 sana 002. Puoliväli, OTP10 ja Kaiken maailman ficletit “biisin nimi” (kappale löytyy Tarjan My Winter Storm levyltä)

  
  
  


**Damned and Divine**

  
  
Harry makasi Vuotavasta noidankattilasta saamansa huoneen sängyllä turhautuneena, hän oli viipynyt Viistokujalla jo viikon, eikä mahdollisuutta Iskunkiertokujalla käyntiin ollut ilmaantunut. Tom oli käymässä kärsimättömäksi, mutta hänkin oli huomannut kaikki ei-niin-vaivihkaiset katseet, jotka seurasivat Harryn liikkeitä Viistokujalla.  
  
  
Sirius Mustan pako oli sattunut erityisen epäsopivaan ajankohtaan. Ministeriö oli poikkeuksellisen tehokas, ei vankikarkurin kiinni ottamisessa, vaan Harryn vapauden rajoittamisessa turvallisuuden nimissä. Siriuksen syyllisyys pysyi voimassa niin kauan, kunnes oikea syyllinen löytyisi. Peter oli kadonnut kuin häntä ei olisi ollutkaan.  
  
  
 _Näkymätön, siinä ratkaisu._  
  
  
Harry ampaisi ideansa innostamana kaivamaan matka-arkusta näkymättömyysviitansa. Hän menisi kauppaan, jonka omistaja ei kuulunut ministeriön valvontarinkiin ja piiloutuisi hyllyjen suojissa viittansa alle. Sitten luikahtaisi satunnaisen asiakkaan mukana ovesta ulos ja Iskunkiertokujalle. Suunnitelma, jonka Tomkin hyväksyi.  
  
  
Iskunkiertokuja ei ollut Harrylle turvallisin paikka, mutta kujan vakioasiakkaiden tapa kätkeä kasvot suojasi häntä. Harry noudatti Tomin ohjeita kulkemalla itsevarmasti velhomaailman hylkiöiden seassa. Kukaan ei voinut epäillä hänen olevan kujalla ensimmäistä kertaa asioimassa, sitä edellisen kesän eksymisfiaskoa, kun ei voinut hyvällä tahdollakaan sanoa asioimiseksi.  
  
  
Harry astui _Nimettömyys ja Hämy_ nimiseen kirjakauppaan, suurin osa myytävien kirjojen kansista ja selkämyksistä oli kaupan nimen mukaisesti nimettömiä. Silti sidoksista, kansien materiaalista ja niihin kaiverretuista symboleista tunnisti teokset, jos oli yhtään perehtynyt taikuuden vaiettuihin osa-alueisiin. Näitä kirjoja ei Tylypahkan opetuksen perusteella osaisi etsiä, saati sitten tietäisi niiden olemassaolosta.  
  
  
Täältä löytyi niin erityisiä kirjaharvinaisuuksia kuin myös niitä yleisempiä teoksia, joita ne, joilla oli enemmän rahaa kuin älyä, hankkivat näyttämisen halussaan. Harry hyväili hymyillen harvinaisuuksiin kuuluvan kirjan selkämystä sormillaan, hirnyrkki hänessä kehräsi tyytyväisenä. He olivat löytäneet kirjan rituaaleista, joista jotkut mahdollistivat hirnyrkin tai vaeltavan sielunosan palauttamisen ruumiiseensa.  
  
  
 _Tätä he olivat etsineet._   
  
  
Harry palasi Viistokujan vilinään ja kauppaan, josta oli kadonnut. Kyseenalaisten ja arvokkaiden ostosten paino tuntui lohdullisena hänen selkärepussaan. Poika matkasi valvovien silmien alla kaupasta jäätelökioskille tapansa mukaisesti, hän palasi kulissielämäänsä.   
  
Vain hetken hän uskalsi tutkia uusia aarteita Tomin kanssa hotellihuoneen hämärässä. Heidän aiemmin mahdottomilta tuntuvat yrityksensä alkoivat viimein tuottaa tulosta.   
  



End file.
